Wesker's Office Affair
by MorticiaWolfe
Summary: Wesker is in need of a new secretary, is Chris up for the job? Did Wesker give the full job description? Angst, Mpreg, Slash, Alternate Universe, sex eventually
1. Chapter 1 The Call

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**. If I did, the games would be very different. (Wesker and Chris always having sex probably, or at least Wesker always shirtless.) RESIDENT EVIL 5 BETRAYED ME!!!!!!!!!!

_Italics-_ thoughts

_**Bold Italics-**_message (Phone, email, text message, letter, etc.)

* * *

Albert Wesker sat behind his desk listening to about the hundredth person hoping to fill the position of being his secretary for his new company, Selena Pharmaceuticals named after his late mother, Selena Wesker. He had just sold his father's electronics/electrical company, named horribly Wesker's Wires. He had inherited the family company after his father's untimely (but celebrated) death being the oldest of Francis Wesker's five children. Albert hated his father ever since he was about six-years-old. So instead of following his father's footsteps in being an engineer or working with machines, Albert went into medicine.

For the last five years though, he had worked for a research company by the name of Umbrella, whose main goal was to find new viruses, bacteria, and diseases, see how they affected humans, then cure them. There, he met fellow researchers William Birkin and his wife Annette. Wesker became fast friends with the Birkins and then purposed the idea of a pharmaceutical/research company. William immediately liked the idea and agreed to work with Wesker if he could get a company up and running. Two years later, Wesker senior passed away in his sleep, leaving everything to his eldest, Albert.

Less than three years after his father's death, Wesker had finally created his own company. He almost everything he needed, all that was needed was a secretary to keep him on schedule. Even though his company was new, many other companies wanted to use his company to sell the medicine they created, Umbrella included.

Now, he was sitting and listening to some woman rambling on about how she would be the best secretary for him. He stared blankly at her for a second before standing and speaking. "Miss Henderson, I want to thank you for coming in but there are others who wish to be interviewed. I will call you if you are to be my secretary. Good day." Wesker stated to the young woman as he escorted out of his office. He sighed as he sat back down, thinking. 'Not one single person seems to be what I want. I need more than just a person who will get my coffee and keep my schedule. I need someone who can keep an intelligent conversation.'

Going through the rest of the files, Albert sorted them into piles, one for not calling into interview, one for rethinking if needed, and one for possibly calling tomorrow. Near the bottom of the stack, Wesker came across a name that seemed familiar. 'Christopher Redfield' was the name on the file. Opening the file, Wesker discovered why the name jumped out at him. His attorney was a man by the name of Lance Redfield who took in his nephew, Chris, and his niece, Claire, when his younger brother and sister-in-law were killed by a jealous ex-girlfriend of Chris' father. Now that Chris was an adult though, he had custody of his sister.

If his memory served him, Chris had been intern for a researcher at Umbrella. He left the internship when he was jumped by the researcher. No one realized the man was a known pedophile under an alias who liked teens too much and Chris was 16 years old at the time. He then went to work for his uncles law firm. Wesker never saw him much when he was in the law office.

He looked through the file and remembered why he liked the young man so much. Chris was seen as a genius. He graduated from college at age 15 with a PhD in medicine and two master degrees, one in psychology and one in culinary arts. "He has those three degrees and could get a really good job, why is he applying for a secretarial job with my company?" Wesker thought out loud. One answer came in the form of his 19-year-old sister, Amy. "Maybe he likes you, Wes. You brushed it off as nothing but me and Ali didn't. When he met you, he blushed so red, we thought his face was on fire" Amy told her brother.

He just looked at his sister skeptically even though she probably couldn't see it with his sunglasses on. He never really took them off even around family. Nobody knew why either but they came up with their own theories, his favorites were that he had demonic eyes and was hiding them, he had sensitive eyes, and that he was blind because of an experiment gone wrong. The real reason, they made him look kick ass.

"Why is it every time someone blushes or stammers around me, you, Ali, and Alec think they have an infatuation with me?" he asked. Even with his back turned, he knew Amy was mocking him because of his use of words. He had a big vocabulary and used it. He knew the reason why three of his younger siblings did that, he just wanted to hear it. Those three wanted to see him get married for Aiyana's sake, the eldest of Wesker's sisters. She had been diagnosed with cancer several years back and her dream was to either get married and have a family or see her brig brother get married and have a family.

She knew that even though he was gay, he could still have a family. Recently, it had been discovered that a large number of the male population could have children naturally. The reason being, they had and extra X chromosome that caused an inner mutation that gave the men the inner female reproductive organs. They had ovaries and wombs, they just didn't have vaginas so they needed to have c-sections. The men were known as XYX males or breeders. A boy became a breeder in the womb if the mother was ill or too young when she got pregnant, that made the egg weak and allowed two sperm to fertilize the egg, resulting a male baby maker most of the time but not always.

Wesker wanted nothing more than to make Aiyana's dream come true, but he wanted someone who loved him, not his money or name, and he needed someone he could control almost completely. As a result from his father being over controlling of his family, Albert now needed too also control people to a degree.

"You know why we do that, Albert." Amy stated, tense. His younger siblings did not like talking about their big sister's condition. "Besides, we know you know he likes you. That's why your considering him." Ali stated as she waltzed into Wesker's office with Alec behind and their dogs. Amy, Ali and Alec were triplets and looked exactly the same at times. They liked a lot of the same things, which is why they all had Doberman dogs trailing them. No one could say Wesker didn't protect and spoil his siblings.

_Well he did seem to like me more than he should have. And he is good looking and is an XYX. Maybe Mr. Redfield is the one to help make Aiyana's dream for me come true and help me shut up the triplets._ While he thought he sisters and brother were distracted, Wesker grabbed his phone and called Chris. _**"You've reached Chris and Claire Redfield. We're not in at the moment so please leave your name, number and reason for calling, thank you. Beep"**_

_I hate answering machines,_ Wesker thought while leaving a message. "Mr. Redfield, this is Albert Wesker with Selena Pharmaceuticals. I have just read your file for the position as my secretary. I would like you to come in for an interview to see if you are qualified. I have an opening at 4 pm on Saturday. If this does not fit in with your schedule, please call or come down to the building before then and you and I will work something out."

Shutting off his phone, Wesker turned back to see his sister Aiyana standing there, smiling at him in her knowing way. He sighed and said "You know what I need in a spouse Yana. For you, though, I'll try to compromise." All Aiyana did was smile and hug her big brother. Wesker hugged her back and thought,_ Hopefully Chris will be able to handle being my secretary and possibly being in this family._

Chapter 1 ends

* * *

I know, Wesler is really, really, really, really OOC, but that will soon change, I think. Chris will be really OOC too but it's my story so if you don't like it, then go suck off. Next is Chris' chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Chris

Chris walked into the apartment with a sigh. Another interview with someone who wanted the Redfield genius to work for them. He hated that people only wanted to hire him for his fame, which he hated greatly, and he hated Child Services for making him get a job. He had custody of his younger sister Claire and they felt that Chris and Claire living off his inheritance was not teaching Claire to be a responsible adult. He had to have a job by the end of the month or they would put Chris on 'parental probation' as they said, meaning people would know Claire was up for adoption and who wouldn't want to adopt Chris' sister. Either of them can barely go anywhere without some camera taking pictures for a tabloid.

_I don't see why we can't live off my inheritance, she is still in school, never been on drugs, being fed and clothed, getting straight A's. She's probably more responsible then me,_ he thought as he kicked off his shoes on his way too the kitchen. Seeing the answering machine flash, Chris hit the play button on his way to start dinner._**"Mr. Redfield, this is Amanda Clein from Child Services. I just calling to remind you that there is only one more month until you need to have a job to support your sister. Someone will be out to your residence the beginning of the next month. Thank you and good-bye." **_

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at that message, _I know the drill, Amanda, _he thought before the second message started. _**"Hey Chris it's Jill. Claire wanted me too call you for her. She's gonna stay with me for a few days to give you sometime to yourself. Don't get mad, you know you'll want to be alone for a bit. We're out shopping right now, don't worry her homework is done, so call my cell if you need either of us cause her**__**phone is dead. We both love you. Talk to you later." **_Chris smiled to himself, he did like the thought of few days to himself.

The third message made his heart stop. _**"Mr. Redfield, this is Albert Wesker with Selena Pharmaceuticals. I have just read your file for the position as my secretary. I would like you to come in for an interview to see if you are qualified. I have an opening at 4 pm on Saturday. If this does not fit in with your schedule, please call or come down to the building before then and work something out more suitable. Thank you for your time." **_Working as a secretary didn't make much usually, but Chris had more than enough money and he just needed a job to show Child Services he could supposedly teach his almost adult sister how to take care of herself.

_I just hope he's not hiring for my fame either. Why did I have too be so fricking smart?_ Looking at the calendar, he saw he had two days until the interview and had no idea of what to wear because Chris knew a dress shirt with jeans would not help him get a job with The Albert Wesker. He quickly called Jill and left a message when she didn't answer to have Claire home on Friday at the latest so she could help him get dressed. He then called Wesker back and left a quick message saying the meeting time was fine and he would be there.

Done with the phone, Chris set about making dinner for one, something he liked doing and dreaded at the same time. Cooking for himself or himself and Claire just kept showing him he was alone. Sometimes seeing couples walk down the street holding hands or watching romantic scenes in movies made Chris just want to settle with a guy. At least he would get unconditional love from his kids that wasn't influenced by his money. _Why did you leave your billions to me dad? Why did you have to make billions in the first place, _he thought as he waited for the water to boil for his noodles. He and Claire spent money very frivolous and yet not even a small dent was made in their father's billion dollar estate.

Richard Redfield liked to invest. He invested in many businesses, property, you name it he invested in it. He started at 19 with only about $200,000 from his inheritance from his grandfather and made his first million by 21. Made a billion by 29 and had over $10 billion when he died at the age of 50. Richard left all of it to Chris because when the Redfield family found out Chris was a breeder, the money he would have gotten from his grandfather went to another family member. When Claire was born that money was then sent to her inheritance. She stood to inherit about $4 billion from seven different family members excluding her and Chris' mother.

Heather Redfield didn't have a billion dollars to her name, but she did have a father in the Boeing business. She had almost $500,000 million after everything he father had left was sold before he died and she was an only child. Heather split up her money between her kids so Claire and Chris were always in the media. Nothing bad was ever said for some reason Chris didn't understand. Normally, the paparazzi leaves celebrities alone for awhile after a death of someone and then goes back to harassing them. Not with the Redfield's. Their father and mother were attacked at a fashion show of Versace, they knew Donatella Versace well and were invited. Richard's first wife showed up and stabbed him about thirty times while he was outside smoking. She then went inside and shot Heather.

Ever since the funeral, the paparazzi and tabloids haven't said anything with any real bite. When they went out, photographers actually helped them out by moving out of the way fast, if Claire was shopping they carried bags and held doors open for her. They didn't hate it or wish they were saying bad things, they just hated all the attention.

As soon as his dinner was ready, Chris sat down and started eating. Smelling food, his huge but lovable Siberian Husky, Tyler, walked into the kitchen. With his doggy smile, light blue eyes, his raccoon-like face, Tyler was hard to say no too. Knowing he wanted some pasta, Chris put some meat sauce and noodles in the dog bowl and tried not too fall down when Tyler bumped his giant head against Chris' leg in thanks. They both ate in silence and soon Tyler was on his way to the bathroom for his face wash. He knew the drill, eat human food and then a quick wash of his doggy mug so he didn't get Chris' nice clean apartment filthy.

After cleaning the dog and dishes, the boys settled on the couch and watched a movie. Half-way through Resident Evil: Apocalypse, the phone rang. It was Claire yelling at Chris to get all his suits together so they could be cleaned unless he wanted to spend three hours getting fitted for another one. Pausing the movie, he ran to his room and got all of his business suits together on his bed to take to the cleaners. He refused to spend another three hours getting fitted when his measurements never really changed. His hips only got a bit bigger every few years while his waist shrunk slightly. Chris wasn't too curvy but his slightly feminine body made tailoring clothes harder and his tailor was a real really old man whose hands wandered one too many times.

The next morning, Chris cancelled everything so he could take his suits to the cleaners. After that, he just wandered around town, looking like a drop out with his ratty old jeans with more holes then Swiss-cheese, a hoodie that once was straight black but now a dark gray color with bleach spots, dark green converse and his newly blonde hair. He and Claire spent hundreds of dollars on washout hair-dye so they could go out and be normal at times. Not being followed by fans, Chris could enjoy wasting time until his interview the next day after tomorrow.

He walked down to the seedier part of town where oddly the bookstores were mainly located. Spending about an hour in each, Chris soon had fifteen new books in the mail to his house and another twelve to be sent in about a week. Still having several hours, he just began walking down the street. Coming close to the warehouse district, he came across another bookstore. _I know every bookstore in town, must be new. Looks a little strange but hey, books are books, _Chris thought. It didn't look like a bookstore with crimson curtains and red neon lights but Chris loved to read as a distraction so the more books the better.

Going in, he immediately liked the new store. It was a three story building was half coffee shop and half books on the first level. The rest was wall to wall books. He climbed to the top of the stairs after quickly grabbing a medium latte. Never being one to read descriptions on books, Chris grabbed every book with a title he liked. Eventually, he had to stop because he filled up a basket and a tote with almost thirty books. Someone finally told him the store had a mailing list that he could fill out and then have the books sent to his house in about two days.

Finishing his first of what he assumed to be many lists from this one store, Chris sat down in the coffee shop and started reading a book from another store. The shopkeepers were shocked that someone as innocent looking as Chris bought over 100 books of gothic, gory, and sexual genres. He probably should have looked at the name of the store, Indecent Books.

About halfway through his book, Chris looked at the time and decided to head home. Calling a cab, he headed home for dinner and found Jill's car under the car port. Confused, he went inside and found his sister, Jill, and two other women he couldn't recognize. One was tall, long blonde hair, pale, very beautiful but looked kind of snotty. The other was also tall, tan with long black, very beautiful too but instead of snotty looked like she thought she owned the world. Tyler ran up to him, barking all the time, and knocked down his owner and told him how much he missed him by licking his face. Claire pulled the bear-like dog away while Jill helped up her friend.

"Hey Chris, Claire's making us help you with get dressed for your interview. We picked up your suits and are figuring out what you should wear. Oh, these are my friends, Alexia and Excella. I would have also brought Ada but she had to work late," Jill explained when Chris looked at Alexia and Excella in questioning. Knowing really nothing of fashion, he asked if they all wanted to stay for dinner and set to work after all agreed on something.

By the end of the night, the girls had decided that Chris would wear his charcoal suit with a subtle hunter green pinstripe and his dark green silk shirt. Excella said it made his eyes stand out even more. She and Alexia neglected to say that they knew Wesker and knew that he liked the color green almost as much as he liked black. All the girls headed out and left Chris to get some sleep so he could prepare tomorrow even though his interview wasn't until the next day. Chris fell asleep hoping he wouldn't do anything embarrassing or anything that angered Albert. _Hopefully he likes me for my work, not my money. Hell, if he hires me cause I'm cute I'll take that over my fame,_ he thought before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

Dear Readers of Wesker's Office Affair,

This is not a chapter, it's kind of an author's note. I am not NysilaAmethyst but I will be taking over the account. I will be continuing Wesker's Office Affair as well as posting my own story once I get a few chapters of Wesker going.

That's the good news. Here's the bad news, I work at Wal-Mart four days a weeks for eight hours and pretty much head to bed once I get home. So I'll be working on the story when I'm not working. I'm gonna do my best to get out the third chapter soon as I can.

So it's been a long time since a chapter was released as you guys deserve an explanation.

NysilaAmethyst has had several tragedies since the second chapter was posted. She's lost her boyfriend in an accident and she discovered that she is very very sick. To respect her privacy that's all I'll say but she wanted to apologize for not posting a note herself sooner. She's also sorry she can't continue the story herself.

I'm working on the third chapter, where Wesker and Chris will meet and create sexual tension, and will post it ASAP. They won't have sex for a few chapters but you'll get something.

Until then,

MorticiaWolfe


End file.
